It is prior art to produce hard metal blanks by means of an extrusion method, wherein the blanks are provided with inner bores during the pressing operation. The inner bores serve as channels for conveying coolant and/or lubricant to the cutting part of the tool. The inner bores of a blank can be formed helically, wherein the inner bores and the flutes of the finished tool also formed helically have to be formed so as to match one another.